Jerry Tidwell
Unnamed stepmother Unnamed stepsister Unnamed stepbrother Unnamed uncle |job = Fisherman |path = Serial Killer Family Annihilator Abductor |mo = Ligature strangulation |victims = 12 killed 9 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Darri Ingolfsson Dylan Garza |appearance = "Beyond Borders" }} "This is your fault!" Jerry Tidwell was a prolific serial killer, family annihilator, and abductor who appeared in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Born in a Dutch-American family and living in the Netherlands, Tidwell was abused by his father. The abuse involved him being locked into a closet, whipped him with a belt, and repeatedly drowned, among other things. However, his father never abused his American stepmother and step-siblings, which caused Tidwell to develop a hatred of his whole family and Americans in general. In 2004, when he was fifteen, the Tidwell family went on vacation in the U.S. Inside a hotel room in Florida, Tidwell killed the rest of the family by strangling them to death and was caught in the act. As a result, he was institutionalized until 2010, after which he was released and sent to live and work with his uncle, a fisherman. In 2013, the uncle died, leaving the business to Tidwell. Still seething in hatred at his family, he began killing families who were on vacation during spring break. By 2015, he had killed the Everett family in Aruba in 2013, followed by the Isaacs in Florida in 2014. Beyond Borders After picking his next targets by tracking their flights and waiting outside the airport, Tidwell encounters the Sullivans, who have missed the last shuttle. Offering them a ride, he gives them drugged bottles of water that cause them to fall asleep. Once he has them bound and gagged, he drags the father Greg away from the group. He returns to the rest of the family and videotapes their crying and whimpering, having a flashback to his childhood where he was punished for breaking a plate. Tidwell rips off the mother Colleen's gag so she would cry out, and then returns to Greg to whip him with his belt. Then, he returns to the rest of the family and videotapes their crying and whimpering, having a flashback to his childhood where he was punished for breaking a plate. He then proceeds to non-fatally drown Greg, all the while reliving his father doing the same to him. Once he is finished, he walks out to his boat deck, beginning to experience a psychotic break. Later on, Tidwell makes the son Nick fish beside him, all the while videotaping the entire family. Once they are done, he has the children wash and make dinner, all the while brandishing the belt. Once dinner is ready, Tidwell forces them all to sit down and eat, while having the daughter Alison blow out the candle that is placed on a cupcake. When she hesitates, he grabs her head and orders her to do so. She then begins crying, to which he slams the belt on the table and screams for her to shut up. When Greg stands up to defend her, Tidwell brandishes a knife and tells him to sit down. He then sits down for dinnertime, but while recording, he notices Alison looking at Greg's back. Suddenly, Greg cuts himself loose and attacks him. The rest of the family break free and attempt to flee using a rowboat. Meanwhile, Tidwell overpowers Greg and holds him at gunpoint with a handgun. As the others try to escape, he fires into the air, stopping them in their tracks. Once they are back under control, he yells at Greg and hits him with the belt. After tying up the Sullivans again, Tidwell resumes videotaping them from his boat deck. When he approaches Nick, Colleen hisses at him to stay away. That night, he attacks Greg once again before grabbing Nick and throwing him overboard, causing the other Sullivans to begin screaming in terror. Agitated, Tidwell yells at Colleen to stop screaming, but as he does, Alison frees herself and draws his attention. When he chases her inside the boat, Alison grabs a screwdriver from the table and tries to stab him, but he overpowers her and tries to shoot her with his handgun, but is distracted by flashbacks to his childhood. Further enraged, he drags Alison up to the dock and tries to shoot Greg and Colleen, but is confronted by the BAU and the International Unit. Holding Alison at gunpoint, he shouts down their attempts at negotiation and tries shooting JJ and Jack Garrett. However, he instead refocuses his gun and fires at an overseeing helicopter containing Hotch and Lily Lambert. JJ orders Alison to duck; when she does, Tidwell is shot twice and killed by Jack. Nick is safely rescued from the ocean minutes later. Profile "What are you gonna do about it? Hmm?! Nothing! Sit down!" The unsub is a white male aged in his mid- to late 20s. His obsessions are too personal to share, so he does not have an accomplice, and it is his intense preparation that gives him the upper hand against his victims. Given his age and aggression, he is an internal annihilator. His victims are surrogates for his own dysfunctional family. Once he gets them alone, he isolates the greatest physical threat, which would always be the father. Such an action makes him feel superior and he thrives on that power. It gives him the confidence to charm the rest of the family and then harm them. Because he is on foreign soil, he is adaptable, both socially and culturally, just like any other person frequenting a foreign country. This high level of intelligence makes him more dangerous. The unsub kills the father last, forcing him to watch the rest of the family be killed. He was likely neglected or abused in his childhood, which made him feel angry and alone as an adult. As a result, he is driven to kill his victims and he will stop at nothing to ensure that. Modus Operandi Tidwell targeted Caucasian families of four, consisting of a father, a mother, an older daughter, and a younger son, all references to his own family. He would abduct them while they were on vacation in different countries during spring break, using his fishing boat to get around. Prior to that, he would keep track of the flights the families were using, which is how he would find them. He was always active every April, since it was the month of his father's birthday. Posing as a taxicab driver, Tidwell would take advantage of the families' adjusting of their new surroundings and lure them in when they were stranded. Once they were inside his vehicle, he would give them water laced with Rohypnol, which sedated them. Afterwards, he would take them to his fishing boat, where he would hold them captive and first assert his control over them by locking the father in a small room and whipping them repeatedly with a belt, as a reference to one of the acts of abuse he endured from his father. Tidwell would then force the families to reenact certain memories he had of his family. All the while, he would continue torturing the fathers by whipping them and also non-fatally drowning them. After a while, Tidwell would kill the families by strangling them to death with his belt, making sure the fathers died last after watching the rest of them die. When he killed his own family, he restrained them with duct tape and killed them by strangling them with an unknown ligature. During his attempt on the lives of the Sullivans, Tidwell also held them at gunpoint with a handgun, which he later tried to shoot them with. When they resisted, he threw the son off his ship and into the water as a further attempt to assert dominance. He also tried to shoot the BAU and the International Unit with the same handgun. Known Victims *Unspecified date and location in 2004, Florida, U.S.: His family : **His unnamed father **His unnamed stepmother **His unnamed stepsister **His unnamed stepbrother *April 2013, unspecified location in Aruba: The Everett family : **Ian Everett **Mary Everett **The unnamed daughter **The unnamed son *April 2014, Orlando, Florida, U.S.: The Isaacs family : **Hugh Isaacs **Sally Isaacs **The unnamed daughter **The unnamed son *2015: **April 7-9, Bridgetown, Barbados: The Sullivan family : ***Greg Sullivan ***Colleen Sullivan ***Alison Sullivan ***Nick Sullivan **April 8-9, off the Barbados shores: ***Jack Garrett and Jennifer Jareau ***Shot at the following twice, but missed ****Aaron Hotchner ****Lily Lambert ****An unnamed helicopter pilot Notes *Tidwell seems to be based on a few unsubs previously featured in the show: **Tim Vogel, a serial killer featured in Season One. Both targeted a certain type of victim, held their victims captive on their boats, killed their victims by strangling them with their own belts, and died after standoffs in which they used female hostages as human shields and shot at members of the BAU. In addition, Vogel appeared in the pilot episode of Criminal Minds, being the show's first official unsub, while Tidwell appeared in the backdoor pilot of the show's spin-off, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders. **Karl Arnold, a family annihilator, also featured in Season One. Both targeted families of four of specific types (all of whom were going on or planning to go on vacation), tried to assume the role of the father while holding their victims hostage, and killed the fathers last after forcing them to watch the rest of the families die. Also, Tidwell was abused by his father, which seems to be similar to an unconfirmed implication that Karl was abused by his own father. **John Vincent Bell, a prolific serial killer featured in Season Five. Both abducted their victims and held them captive in a secluded location, committed their crimes annually in the month of April, attempted to insert himself into the role of the father figure for the younger victims (all teenage girls), and died after standoffs in which they used the younger victims as human shields and tried shooting members of the BAU. In addition, the episodes they appeared in were backdoor pilots to eventual spin-off series of Criminal Minds. **Blake Wells, a prolific serial killer featured in Season Six. Both were fishermen who held their victims captive on their boats, were abused by their fathers whom they later killed (abuse which later led to their rage towards all fathers in general), were usually active once a year, and had high body counts. **Johnny Ray Covey, a serial killer featured in Season Eight. Both were active at the same time every year, targeted certain types of victims, were abused in their childhoods by their true targets, had drowning involved in their M.O. (Johnny fatally drowned his victims while Tidwell used it as a torture technique), and died after engaging in shootouts with the BAU. Appearances *Season Ten **"Beyond Borders" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Ten Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Family Annihilators Category:Prolific Killers Category:Psychotics Category:Institutionalized Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Foreign Criminals